Most biological tissue, such as urinary bladder tissue, is optically turbid and not only absorbs but also scatters light in the optical and near-infrared wavelength range. Light scattering can cause severely degraded image contrast and reduced spatial resolution; therefore, advanced optical imaging techniques such as optical coherence tomography (OCT) and/or confocal microscopy can be used to effectively reject multiple scattering and thus reconstruct an image of the tissue image. For many applications, however, OCT images are correlated with histology to differentiate different tissue types. For example, histological studies are typically used in conjunction with OCT images to identify the morphology of bladder tissue, including morphological changes induced by, e.g., urothelial carcinogenesis.